


Tear It Up

by JustYourAverageFangirl (KaoruSaitoh)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSaitoh/pseuds/JustYourAverageFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels can be vengeful, but demons can, too. And what's a fallen angel without her demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear It Up

The moon glowed brightly through the trees, giving the woods an unearthly feel. Leaves crunched and bushes swayed under a young man's bare feet as he wandered between the trunks. His slow, uneven footsteps left a small path behind him. Suddenly he stopped, looking down; instead of the forest floor, he felt cold gravel. Lights appeared, a car flying past him with a loud honk. He jumped aside, hitting his head and passing out. 

Dean sat up, stretching to work out the knots the lumpy motel couch left in his back. He glanced over, a small smile creeping onto his lips as he watched his two siblings sleep. After a few minutes, he stood, pulling his clothes out of his bag and heading to the bathroom for his shower. Turning on the hot water, the older Winchester heard Sam rolling over, muttering quietly and sitting up. "Mornin', Sammy. Sleep okay?" He chuckled quietly at the muffled half response. As Dean pulled his shirt off and reached for a towel, he was stopped short by a heart-wrenching scream. Sam was at the other bed in a flash, pulling the covers off. "Alex! Alex, wake up!" The young girl on the bed thrashed violently, crying out. Dean ran over, pinning her arm down with one hand and putting the other on her forehead. "Alex.. it's okay... come on, wake up..." She whimpered, then slowly opened her eyes. "D-Dean?" He nodded. "It was just a dream, kiddo." Suddenly, a boy about nineteen with blonde hair and pale blue eyes appeared in the room next to the bed. "Alex?" The eighteen year old rolled her eyes, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Alys, I'm fine.." He stepped closer, furrowing his eyebrows. "We're attached. If something happens to you-" Alex stood, shoving him aside, heading to the bathroom and he sighed as she shut the door. "Why does she always push me away?" Dean stood, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging. "Just give her some space." He followed his little sister, knocking. "Hey, can we talk?" Making a shooing motion with his hand, when she opened the door, Dean leaned on the doorframe. "I just wanna talk to you. You mind?" Alex glared at Alys, turning away. "Not with him here..." After a quick glance at his watch, the older Winchester pointed outside. "Let's go get some breakfast." The smile that appeared on her face made Dean feel like the best brother in the world. 

After showering in record time, they climbed in the Impala, driving to a diner just down the street. "So, what's eating you? That seemed worse than the others.." Dean glanced up from the menu, his concern showing on his face. He never liked showing much emotion but Alex was one who got to see it the most. "I don't know, Dean... there's always one guy in them and I think if I could find him, I might be able to solve all this." She stared out the window, thinking. Her nightmares had been going on since before she met the Winchesters, and somehow, they happened less frequently when she was with them. But when they did happen, they were always worse than the last. "Tell me about this one; what did you see?" Alex put her hands on her head, concentrating. "I was standing inside what looked like an old church. There were a lot of people in suits there. One of them was holding onto me.. another was holding the man i keep seeing across the room... I think they were keeping us separated. He and I were crying, and he kept begging them to let me go..." She opened her eyes, a deep sadness in them that made Dean's heart hurt. "They pulled out an angel blade, holding it to my throat and he stopped, watching. They pushed me in a circle and started chanting... there was a bright light, and it hurt, so badly... the last thing I heard was him calling my name." Alex sighed sadly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Do you think.. do you think it really happened?" She looked up at Dean, defeat and sadness slumping her shoulders. He shrugged, taking one of her hands in his. "All I know is that you're my sister, and I'll protect you. We may have adopted you, but you know what we say." She smiled slightly, bringing back some of her normal self. "'Family don't end in blood.'" They both smiled, and warmth seemed to fill the diner again. After getting their breakfast, they were happily eating when the door opened. Alex grabbed Dean's arm, squeezing tightly. "Hey, what's-" He stopped when he saw her face. "What's wrong?" She pointed at the figure who had just walked in. It was a boy, roughly nineteen, with light brown hair and what looked like brown eyes. He was average height, and his build said he had to work out somehow. "That's him." Dean leaned forward. "What?!" Alex gasped quietly, horror on her face. "That's the one... who was in my dreams..."


End file.
